


Hotness between the legs

by TheEulerConstant (Fanny1995214)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny1995214/pseuds/TheEulerConstant
Summary: 商人Erik在一趟国际航班上遇见了乘务员Charles。简而言之，飞行本身是场噩梦，但Charles绝对不是。





	Hotness between the legs

Erik的噩梦开始了。

这绝不是夸大其词。长途飞行百分之二百是个噩梦。把几百个人封闭在一个金属容器里，放到三万英尺的高空中，使用着湿度不足百分之十的循环空气，再供应一些鬼知道怎么加工出来的食物和饮料。更不要提从起飞就开始的连续不断的飞机轰鸣声，以及经年累月沉积在犄角旮旯的细菌和灰尘。

这趟航班对Erik来说尤其糟糕。这是他在一个星期以内的第三趟国际航班了——他在去日本商讨合作项目之前接到杜塞尔多夫的紧急电话，因为母亲的术后并发症连夜飞回老家，在发现是虚惊一场之后火速飞到东京，又被过多的会议事项延误了返回纽约总部的行程。此时此刻Erik已经被旅途劳顿和混乱的时差彻底拖垮了，他唯一想做的事就是马上回家，把自己摊平在床上。

不过他还要先熬过这13个小时的飞行。

哦对了，他还不得不被困在狭小的经济舱。因为临时改变行程，头等舱和商务舱机票售罄，他和他的整个团队都只能买到经济舱的机票。

_真是好极了_ 。Erik咬牙切齿地想着。在飞机起飞不到20分钟的时间里，他已经在座椅上变换了十几种姿势，但仍然没能找到任何一种可称做勉强舒适——拥有一双堪比模特的长腿在很多场合下是个优势，但当你不得不把双腿塞进不足一英尺座椅间隙，这就成了个诅咒。

他拿出自己带上飞机的那本《永恒之王》，试图用看书的方式转移注意力。在最开始的半小时内一切尚可忍受，但很快他的全身肌肉就开始大声抱怨，最终这种不适感转化为了偏头痛，使得阅读一本佳作也成了折磨。

Erik只好放下书。这场噩梦还有12个小时才能结束。

就在这一刻，Erik看到了他。

那是个有着棕褐色卷发和白皙皮肤的空乘。他穿着合身的银灰色马甲，宝蓝色的领带打成一个漂亮的温莎结，巧妙地衬托出他那双极明亮的蓝眼睛。他正单膝跪在地上，和坐在Erik前一排的两名日本妇女热切地交谈。

Erik能分辨出他在讲很流利的日语，并且似乎在分享着什么引人入胜的趣闻，逗得两个日本女人笑得花枝招展。不一会儿那名空乘就从口袋里拿出一张卡片，在上面潦草地写了几行字，递给两人，紧接着Erik就听到两个女人用日语说“非常感谢”一类的话。

Erik用他十分之一的脑细胞观察并分析着三个人的互动，而他十分之九的脑神经元则关注着一件全然不同的事。这件事用人类的语言大致可以概括为：他的嘴唇好红好丰满天哪他真漂亮他笑起来的样子简直像天使……

如果Erik的理智尚且完好的话，他也许会有些好笑地惊讶于美国航司运营的航班上竟然存在着这么温柔且好看的空乘；要知道，通常来说，美国的空中服务人员对待乘客的态度，可能只比屠夫对待肉牛的态度好上那么一点点，而他们的相貌嘛，简直是“平均”一词的标准定义。不过这个时候，Erik的理智可远远谈不上完好，他的思维正陷入一种幸福的空白，就像掉进棉花糖或是浮上云端一样。

“先生，您喝点什么？”负责分发餐前饮品的空乘将他从虚空中唤醒。Erik随口嘟囔了一声“黑咖啡”，顺手把座椅桌板放下来。

一切发生得十分突然，就像慢镜头下的车祸现场。

Erik心不在焉地去接那杯冒着热气的咖啡，但就在他的手拿稳纸杯前的一瞬间，飞机微微抖动了一下，然后那一整杯深棕色的液体就从杯中倾倒了出来，正正地泼在他的大腿上。

他的第一感觉是震惊。或许还有点不可置信。他隐约听到了递饮料的空乘的惊叫，但也许那只是幻觉。

他的第一个想法是： _我的西装裤报废了_ 。

几毫秒（也许是几秒？那种情况下他也不可能计时了）之后，他有了第二个感觉。热。烫。灼烧。

然后是第三个感觉：疼。他的大腿内侧似乎是重灾区，火辣辣的疼痛像暴风雨下汹涌的海浪，升起又落下，交织混杂，让他的意识有一霎的模糊。

忽然间他找回了对肢体的控制力。他蹭地一下从座椅上跃起，用完全不存在的镇定问已经惊呆了的空乘，“盥洗室在哪里？”然后用疼痛中能纠集起来的最大力量奔向空乘指着的方向。

在关闭的盥洗室门后，Erik乱七八糟地脱下他那条热乎乎湿哒哒还泛着一股廉价咖啡味的裤子，在有些昏暗的灯光下检视自己的大腿。他的皮肤已经红了一片，而疼痛的程度可能还暗示着更严重的伤情。

_好吧_ 。他自暴自弃地想。 _至少你该庆幸没把咖啡洒在小_ _Erik_ _上_ 。

基本的医疗常识告诉他，此时他需要冷敷。可是盥洗室里的水只是常温，而他手上也没有任何可以用来冷敷的材料。

唯一的选择是去找空乘要些冰块了。只穿着内裤跑出去无疑是极为羞耻的行为，但Erik不认为自己可以忍受这样的烫伤挨过接下来的12个小时。他卷起已经无法挽救的西装裤，聊胜于无地挡在自己身前，怀着英勇就义的悲壮心情打开了门。

盥洗室的门正对着一个备餐间。操作台前站着那个蓝眼睛红嘴唇的漂亮空乘。

Erik开始很严肃地怀疑自己上辈子是不是毁灭了一整个星系。

漂亮空乘——Erik扫了一眼他胸前的名牌，Charles——瞪着他那雨后晴空般碧蓝如洗的双眸，随后那双眼睛视线向下，发现了Erik的衣不蔽体，又迅速转到Erik的脸上。

在状况变得更加尴尬之前，Erik从嗓子里挤出一句话：“请问有冰块吗？我刚刚被咖啡烫伤了。”

“哦！”Charles的脸上立刻现出担忧的表情，随后他打开某个金属格子，拿出一个带封条的小塑料袋，干脆利落地在里面装了大半袋冰块，封上袋子，递给Erik，“给你。”

Erik向他道谢，正要钻回盥洗室里照料他受伤的大腿（以及自尊），Charles叫住了他：“先生，这样子可能会太冰了，请你先凑合一下，让我帮你想个办法。”

这个美国空乘竟然有着一副标准英格兰口音，那庄重的辅音和饱满的元音听起来格外柔美和性感。

接着Charles又伸出一只手：“让我帮你拿着裤子吧，方便你冰敷。”

于是Erik开启了他成年以来最奇特的一段经历。他光着两条腿，只穿着他的平角内裤，两只手颤颤巍巍地把一个（还在漏水）的冰袋摁在两腿之间，紧咬嘴唇忍受着烫伤和冰块带来的热与冷的双重刺激。与此同时，那个该死地迷人的空乘正上上下下地在壁橱格子里翻找着什么东西，他的动作令上身的马甲勾勒出紧致的腰线……

Erik感觉自己的内裤有点紧了。 _天哪，快停下，不要再自取其辱了_ 。

“哈！找到了。”Charles小小地欢呼了一声，转过头向Erik丢来一个耀眼的微笑。他左手拎着一大包全新的餐前手巾放在操作台上，右手往一个大号塑料托盘里倒了大半盘冰块，再慷慨地添了不少矿泉水，最后将手巾一个个展开，整齐地浸泡在冰水混合物里。

“先生，我们用冰镇毛巾来冷敷吧。”Charles一边从容又快速地操作着一边对Erik解释，“这样会比冰块舒服很多。”

在Charles将两条冰镇好的手巾递过来的时候，Erik几乎是下意识地脱口而出：“我是Erik。”

Charles接过已经漏水漏得惨不忍睹的临时冰袋，脸上却是和煦的笑意——Erik注意到他白皙的皮肤上点缀着一些小小的雀斑，如同夏日夜晚的星辰——“我是Charles。很高兴认识你，Erik。”

Charles笑了一声，又补充：“不过如果你没有被烫到的话，我会更高兴的。”这让Erik也跟着笑出声来。

接下来的几十分钟里， Charles勤勤恳恳地替他冰镇着一条又一条手巾，就好像那是他唯一该做的事似的。在第二次更换冰镇毛巾的时候，Erik忍不住开启了对话。

“你会说很多种语言吗？” Erik问，“我刚刚有看到你讲日语。”

Charles点点头，他的棕色卷发颤动着，“我在大学里选修过日语课。分配到这个航线后又自学了一些。”

“你应该也会说西班牙语？”Erik知道，很多美国人的第二语言会选择西班牙语，而空乘也大多会讲西班牙语。

Charles又点头，这一次他的头发恰好反射了飞机窗外的一抹夕阳，几乎迷住了Erik的眼睛。他评估似的打量着Erik，然后用德语问，“你来自德国吗？”

Erik真正地被惊艳到了。他不自觉地展开一个被他的同事们描述为“富有攻击性”的笑容，而Charles并没有表现出任何不快，反倒翘起嘴角，鼻子可爱地皱起。

随后他们用Erik的母语闲谈了几句，又转为法语，最后还是换回英语。Erik向Charles透露了自己的职业，甚至还简单描述了公司最新的商业企划（对此Charles的回应是一个很老派的形容词，“groovy”，而Erik完全控制不住自己的大笑），Charles则坦白说做空乘只是个为研究生院积攒费用的临时工作（“我打算留在哥伦比亚或是去牛津，但无论是曼哈顿还是大伦敦地区，生活成本都太高了”），还告诉Erik他也很喜欢下象棋。

最终他们消耗了一整包餐前手巾，而Erik的腿也终于不那么让他想跳出舱门自我了断了。和Charles相处的时间在任何尺度上都不算长，但Erik却觉得他和Charles已经认识了像一生那么久。

他想对Charles说很多很多感谢，想要Charles的电话，想和Charles约定在纽约见面，甚至想用这个世界上最美的鲜花和宝石对Charles展开疯狂的追求。

可Charles是如此地完美，像一个遥不可及的童话：他热心且毫无怨言地照料一个陌生人，对他微笑，和他像老朋友一样地聊天，甚至还主动帮他取来了随机行李，让他可以换上一条干净的裤子。而Erik呢，只不过是个连一杯咖啡都端不稳的、衣衫不整的蠢蛋。

在这一天之前，Erik一直是个坚定、自信的人。然而在这趟横跨白令海峡的航班上，Erik第一次体会到不知所措了。他在接下来的11个多小时里反反复复地咀嚼着他和Charles的对话，再反反复复地重放着Charles的每一个表情，又反反复复地把自己的可能行动一一计算衡量。

直到飞机降落在纽约肯尼迪国际机场，Erik仍然对自己这场无可救药的一见钟情毫无头绪。更令他失望的是，Charles在整个旅途中再也没有露面，连例行的舱门告别人员里都不见他的身影。

那天晚上，筋疲力尽的Erik躺在他思念了一个星期的床上失眠了。他的脑海里浮沉着模糊的影像：雀斑、蓝眼、红唇、棕色卷发、银灰马甲……

【两个月后】

Erik接过空乘送上的登机香槟，脱下身上笔挺的西装外套，让肩背放松下来。

与日本合作方的最后一次谈判进行得非常顺利，双方团队敲定了所有细节，并且签署了合作书。在过去的一年中，Erik从没有以这样的好心情登上过一趟国际航班。

大概半小时后，机舱门终于关闭。机长通报航班将准时起飞后，广播系统里传来一个温柔的声音：“女士们先生们下午好，欢迎选择泛美航空（注1）。我是本次航班的乘务长……”

Erik瞬间挺直了背脊。圆润端庄的英格兰腔。Charles。

Erik的噩梦结束了。毫无疑问，这段长途飞行将是无比愉快的旅程。

（注1：并没有这个航空公司，只是随便起了个名字，避免有打广告之嫌。）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：我不会承认这篇文化用了我自己的经历的。Ouch.


End file.
